


I Didn't Want to Make You Sick

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s ill and goes to sleep in his own bed in the middle of the night. Dan wakes up and is confused why Phil didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Want to Make You Sick

Phil woke up in the middle of the night to realise that his head was hurting a lot and he was freezing despite sleeping under the warm duvet and next to his warm boyfriend. He carefully untangled himself from Dan, trying not to wake him up. Luckily Dan was a deep sleeper and Phil managed to get up without Dan waking up.

Phil made his way to the kitchen and took a painkiller to help his headache. He decided to take his temperature to see if he had a fever, because it sure felt like he had. He had felt a little odd last night when he and Dan were watching a film in Dan’s bed before going to sleep, but now his head was pounding and he felt cold and a simple trip to the kitchen had made him out of breath. 

He looked at the thermometer and his thoughts were confirmed as he saw that he indeed had a fever. He started to make his way back to the bedroom but when he reached Dan’s door he decided to go to his own instead because he didn’t want to make Dan sick too. It would be better to sleep on his own for the rest of the night.

Phil put a hoodie on top of his pyjamas and crawled under the duvet, cocooning himself in it. He felt the painkillers starting to kick in and the headache started to ease up a little so he was able to fall asleep. Hopefully he could just sleep it off and feel better in the morning.

~~~~~~

In the morning Dan woke up to find that the other side of his bed was empty. _Phil must have woken up earlier than me. But why didn’t he wake me up like he normally does?_ He glanced at the clock and saw that it was a bit early for their standards so maybe Phil wanted to let him sleep a bit longer. He thought that Phil must have woken up earlier and went to make breakfast. 

Dan walked out of his room and towards their lounge expecting to find Phil there sitting in front of the television munching his cereal, but instead found it empty.  _Maybe Phil is still making breakfast?_  He waked to the kitchen and was surprised to find that empty too.  _Maybe Phil was in the bathroom?_

“Phil?” He called in the hope that Phil would hear and let Dan know where he was.

No answer.

After checking the bathroom and finding it empty Dan started to really wonder where Phil had gone. Phil hadn’t talked about going anywhere today.  Besides, if he had left the flat he would have left a note or a message to Dan. This was getting really odd.

Finally Dan looked into Phil’s bedroom and found Phil sleeping in his own bed.  
To be honest Dan was a bit hurt.  _Why had Phil decided to change and sleep on his own bed in the middle of the night? Had Dan done something? Was he moving or talking too much so that Phil couldn’t sleep?_  Dan knew that he could be a restless sleeper sometimes, but Phil had never really complained before. Sure, he had joked about it but never said that it was disturbing him.

Dan decided to let Phil sleep. _After all he had changed to sleep on his own bed so he could sleep better_ , Dan thought bitterly.

~~~~

Dan made himself breakfast and sat in the lounge to eat it while watching a random show on the television. The program worked more as background noise since Dan couldn’t focus on it. He was thinking over and over why Phil had went to his own room to sleep in the middle of the night. 

_Had Dan really moved or talked in his sleep that much? Had he been snoring?_ Phil hasn’t mentioned it before so that would be a little weird.  _Had Dan done something so Phil was mad at him?_  Dan couldn’t remember doing anything and things had been fine when they went to sleep last night. The reasonable side of Dan’s brain thought that the reason Phil decided to sleep in his own bed was something logical, not a big deal. But he couldn’t figure out what it could be. He continued eating his breakfast and dwelling in his thoughts, deciding to wait till Phil woke up and ask him then. 

~~~~

A few hours later Dan was still sitting in the lounge, mindlessly scrolling on the internet trying to take his mind somewhere else. He heard footsteps and saw Phil walking to the lounge. He looked really tired even though he had slept past noon.  _Must have been a rough night._

“Good morning,” Dan said putting his laptop on the side as Phil sat down next to him on the couch. 

He went to give Phil a good morning kiss but instead of leaning forward Phil turned his head away.  _Phil never rejects my kisses._  Dan thought.  _Oh god, what have I done?_

“Sorry but I don’t think that is a good idea.” Phil said tiredly.

“Doyouhateme?Whathaveidone?” Dan blurted.  _Nice job Dan, very subtle._

“Sorry?” Phil croaked. “ Could you repeat that a bit slower please?”

Dan sighed. “What have I done?” He asked again, defeated.

“What do you mean what have you done?” Phil asked.

“You changed to sleep in your own bed in the middle of the night. Now you won’t kiss me. I though it would be because of something I did…” Dan trailed off.

“No, no! You’ve done nothing wrong Dan!” Phil said quickly, assuring his boyfriend. 

“Then why are you acting weird?” Dan asked.

“I have the flu. I didn’t want to make you sick too so I went to my own bed to sleep after I woke up in the middle of the night and realised that I was ill.” Phil explained. “That’s why I didn’t kiss you either.”

“Oh,” Dan said. He was really relieved to hear that things were okay between them.  _Dan hadn’t made Phil upset._

“I’m sorry if I made you worry,” Phil said. “I could have left you a note or something but I was just so tired I didn’t even think about it.”

“No, no! That’s okay!” Dan assured Phil quickly. “I was just overthinking it but let’s forget that now. ”How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts and I’m freezing.” Phil answered truthfully. “ I think the fever has gone up and I ache everywhere. I’m so tired too.”

“Okay, that’s it. You’re not moving today. Get comfy on the couch and I’ll fetch you some medicine and breakfast. I’ll pick up your duvet from your bedroom too. Just don’t move, okay?” Dan said standing up and looking at Phil.

“Dan you don’t need to…” Phil started and stood up from the couch.

Dan hugged Phil and noticed that even though Phil was shivering slightly he was really warm.

“Yes I do. I want to.” He said and pushed Phil back to sit on the couch. “Just wait here and pick a movie. I’ll be right back”

“Okay,” Phil answered smiling slightly.

~~~~

And so they spent the day lying on their couch watching several movies and Phil occasionally falling asleep. At first he had been against the idea of cuddling too, because he really didn’t want to make Dan ill. Dan had assured him that he didn’t care if he got ill and eventually Phil had given up and lied on the couch with Dan, his head on Dan’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is beta-ed by theinvisiblephan on tumblr! :)


End file.
